Pertanyaan Hidup
by Ayako Fullbuster
Summary: "Itu bukan pertanda untukmu, tapi untukku, Percayalah Gray... Aku tak akan berbohong.."  FirstFic. Don't like, Don't read... Reviewnya Pleeaase? XD


**Disclaimer :Hiro Mashima**

**Tapi cerita ini asli punyaku loh**

**Pairing : GrayZa**

**a Gray z Erza Oneshot.. Hope you Like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Pertanyaan Hidup<strong>

Dalam kehidupan manusia pasti ada banyak pertanyaan. Baik itu pertanyaan yang bisa terjawab dengan gampang, maupun pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa terjawab. Ini sedikit kisah kecil tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut kehidupan dalam bebagai segi.

Apa? Apa tujuan kita hidup selama ini? Mencari kebahagiaan? Mencari keberhasilan? Tak hanya itu, tujuan hidup sebenarnya adalah untuk pergi dari kehidupan ini ke kehidupan yang panjang. Dalam arti lain, kita hidup hanya untuk menunggu kematian, dan melanjutkan hidup yang abadi.

Apa? Apa ada tugas yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu waktu mencapai tujuan hidup itu? Ada, tugas untuk menemukan kebahagiaan, menemukan keberhasilan, menemukan kesedihan, menemukan kegagalan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Apa? Apa hasil dari semua yang telah kita lakukan dalam kehidupan ini? Hasilnya hanya akan kita ketahuin nanti setelah tujuan hidup kita tercapai. Hasil baik ataukah buruk. Hasil kehidupan sama dengan hasil rapor anak sekolahan yang akan membuat jantung kita berpacu menunggunya.

Siapa? Siapa yang akan menemani kita untuk menjalani hidup? Cinta. Cintalah yang akan menemani kita samapai kita berhasil mencapai tujuan hidup. Hanya itu.

Dimana? Dimana kita dapat menemukan cinta? Dimana saja, dimana saja tempat yang bisa membuat kita merasa berbeda.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus cinta yang menemani kita? Karena cinta bisa membuat berbagai ekspresi dalam hidup kita. Baik itu bahagia, ataupun sedih.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana kita menjalani hidup? Jalani saja hidup apa adanya, kelak akan bertemu juga pada akhirnya. Tak usah memikirkan caranya.

Cinta adalah salah satu kunci penting dalam kehidupan, dan dari sinilah kisah kecil cinta dalam kehidupan akan dimulai.

Tak mudah menjalin cinta bagi seorang wanita, karena sebenarnya wanitalah yang berperan penting untuk menjaga suata hubungan cinta. Ini bukan opini, tapi ini fakta dari ilmu biologi. Fakta bahwa, sel telur harus benar-benar menjaga sperma agar tidak pergi dari sel telur, jadi wanitalah yang harus menjaga sang pria agar tak pergi darinya.

Tapi sebenarnya, wanita dan pria sama-sama mempunyai peranan penting dalam menjaga sebuah hubungan, hanya saja karena perasaan wanita lebih sensitif, banyak wanita sulit untuk menjalin cinta. Sama halnya dengan Erza.

Erza hanyalah wanita muda biasa yang terlanjur jatuh hati pada sosok cowok yang berpenampilan 180 derajat berbeda dengan Erza. Erza hanyalah cewek sederhana yang tak banyak memiliki barang_branded_, sedangkan Gray –cowok yang sudah resmi menjadi pacar Erza- adalah cowok ganteng yang memiliki orang tua kaya raya. Dan sudah pasti Gray banyak digemari teman-teman cewek di sekolahnya. Dan hal inilah yang menjadi tantangan bagi keduanya dalam menjalin kisah cinta ini.

Erza harus bersusah payah bersabar saat melihat Gray digoda oleh beberapa siswa di sekolahnya, tak hanya itu, Erza harus tetap berusaha menjaga Gray agar tak terperangkap godaan siswa-siswa di sekolahnya.

"Jujur Gray, aku capek tau sabar terus lihat kamu digoain cewek" ucap Erza suatu ketika.

"Aku juga capek Za, digodain terus, aku juga kasihan sama kamu. Tapi mau gimana lagi coba?"

"Aku ngerti Gray, namanya juga hidup, pasti ada beratnya juga"

"Erza, makasih ya.."

"Buat apa Gray?"

"Makasih, karena kamu, aku udah nemuin kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kegalauan, dan banyak hal lainnya yang memang harus ada dalam hidup"

"Hah? Kok ngomongnya gitu? Aneh kamu iih.."

"Aneh apanya? Aku ngucapin terima kasih sebelum terlambat kok"

"Kamu ngelantur ya?"

"Enggak, aku cuma ngerasa tujuan aku udah dekat"

"Eh?"

"Udah lupain aja"

Kapan? Kapan kesabaran seseorang habis? Kesabaran seseorang habis pada saat mereka telah menemukan hal mengejutkan yang memang telah ia tahan selama ini.

Semua orang memilik batas kesabaran yang berbeda. Kesabaran seseorang tak pernah bertahan lama, sekalipun orang itu terkenal sabar. Seperti Erza, Erza terkenal sabar dikalangan teman-temannya. Ia sangat sabar mengahadapi gosip-gosip pedas tentang hubungannya dengan Gray, ia sangat sabar mengahadapi cewek-cewek yang sering menggangunya karena cemburu dengannya, dan masih banyak kesabaran lain dari diri Erza.

"Heh! Kau sudah denger belum kalau si Erza itu katanya udah banyak minta ini-itu sama Gray tau!" ucap seorag siswa perempuan pada segerombolan siswa lainnya di kantin. Erza yang sedang lewat disitu tak sengaja mendengar. Erza menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh itu ada Erza! Nggak tau malu ya dia? Udah digosipin banyak orang juga masih aja ganjen sama si Gray!"

"Tauk tuh! Gray buta apasih? Cewek kumel kaya Erza kok dipacarin, mendingan juga Aku! Aku kan sejajar sama Gray dari pada Erza miskin woooy! Haha"

Kesabaran Erza semakin menipis mendengar kata-kata itu, ia sudah hampir berjalan ke arah mereka dan menumpahkan semangkuk sambal yang ada disana kewajah mereka, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya, walaupun tak bertahan lama.

"Yang baru aku denger sih ya, si Gray selalu minta antar-jemput sama Gray. Mana katanya harus pake mobil yang bagus, sok banget sih!"

Kesabaran Erza telah benar-benar hilang. Acha berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan penuh emosi, dengan cukup tenaga, Erza menggebrak meja mereka yang membuat mereka bertiga tersentak kaget.

"Makasih udah gosipin Aku! Maksih banget udah bikin Aku ngelatih kesabaranku selama ini, makasih juga buat kalian semua yang nginjek-nginjek harga diriku! Dan ini tanda terima kasiku!" ucap Erza mengeluarkan emosinya sambil menumpahkan sambal ke kepala mereka semua lalu pergi begitu saja dengan emosinya yang masih bersisa.

Kemarahan timbul karena cinta, ketenanganpun juga timbul karena cinta.

"Kamu habis marah-marah ya tadi di kantin?" tanya Gray saat menemui Erza sepulang sekolah.

"Huuuhh.." Erza menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Iya Gray, aku udah terlalu sabar sama mereka"

"Aku ngerti, tapi aku sebenernya salut sama kamu. Kamu bisa sesabar ini ngadepin mereka"

"Ya ini demi cintaku ke kamu, kalaua aku nggak cinta sama kamu mungkin kamu juga aku marahin"

"Haha, baik deh kamu. Makin sayang. Haha"

"Isssh.. apaan sih?"

"Aku cinta kamu melebihi dari yang kamu tau Erza" ucap Gray tiba-tiba dengan nada serius. Erza menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Gray dari atas sampai kebawah, lalu berkata.

"Kamu kok jadi aneh ya?"

Gray mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap dalam wajah Erza, "Aneh apanya Erza? Aku nggak aneh kok"

"Kata-kata kamu Gray, kok sok serius gitu"

"Emang nggak boleh ya?"

"Boleh kok, tapi aku jadi takut tau. Kata-kata kamu kaya orang yang udah nemuin akhir hidupnya. Aku jadi takut"

Panjang hidup setiap orang berbeda, ada yang sangat singkat dan bahkan ada yang sangat panjang. Tapi semunya masih singkat dibandingkan dengan kehidupan selanjutnya, kehidupan yang tak akan pernah berakhir.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar tanda-tanda orang yang akan meninggal? Setiap orang mempunyai tanda-tanda tersendiri saat menjelang kematiannya. Tapi tanda-tanda itu belum tentu untuk dirinya sendiri, mungkin untuk orang lain.

"Erza, aku emang udah nemuin tujuan hidup aku. Kamu nggak boleh takut, aku nantinya emang bakal pegi kok" ucap Gray pada Erza.

"Gray.. kamu makin nakutin tau. Kenapa sih kamu ngomongin gini tiba-tiba?"

"Kamu mau tau Erza?"

"Iya.."

"Yaudah aku cerita, aku tiba-tiba aja ngerasa kalau aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, aku ngerasa aku harus ada disamping kamu, aku ngerasa kangen kalau kamu nggak ada disamping aku"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama akhir hidup Gray..."

"Hubungannya? Itu tanda-tanda aku mau pergi Erza. Udahlah susah jelasinnya"

"Tapi kan.. bisa aja aku yang mau pergi Gray.." ucap Erza pelan. Grat kembali menatap dalam wajah Erza, Gray melihat ada raut kekhawatiran yang besar di mata Erza. Perasaan aneh mulai mengusik Gray. Mereka berdua hanya diam, menunggu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan tentang hidup sebenarnya hanya diketahui tuhan. Hanya tuhan, karena hidup adalah sebuah rahasia tuhan. Saat rahasia tuhan telah terbuka, tak ada satupun hal yang dapat menghalangi. Tak satupun.

Cinta sudah bagai sampah saat rahasia tuhan telah terbuka, karena cinta tak bisa membantu kita menghadapi tuhan, hanya hati yang bisa.

"Aku nggak mau kamu pergi Erza.. aku sayang kamu.. bertahan Erza kalau kamu sayang sama aku" ucap Gray sambil terisak. Di depannya terbaring tubuh Erza yang sudah terbujur kaku. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Erza, ialah yang akan pergi, itu tanda untuk Erza bukan untuk Gray. Erza telah meninggal, Erza telah pergi karena kanker otak yang ternyata telah ia derita selama satu tahun belakangan.

"Erza... kamu harus bangun Erza.. kalau kamu nggak bangun aku nggak akan pernah ingat sama kamu Erza.. ayo Erza bangun.." Gray masih terus menangis disamping jenazah Erza.

"Gray.. Erza udah tenang disana, jangan bikin dia terusik karena kamu nggak ikhlas disini. Ikhlasin dia Gray, tuhan tau ini yang terbaik buat Erza.." ucap Jellal–kakak Acha-. "Erza pernah cerita ke aku, kalau dia pernah mimpi kalau ada sesosok cewek yang mirip Erza tapi bukan Erza, merebut kamu dari dia. Aku juga gak ngerti maksud itu pada, tapi Erza bilang kalau mimpi itu sebuah tanda. Aku rasa, ada cewek yang bisa gantiin Erza disamping kamu nanti Gray, karena Erza memang bukan jodohmu"

"Jellal.. Erza itu jodohku .. dia jodoh aku.. Erza pasti bangun untukku.."

"Gray.. Erza udah pergi dan dia nggak mungkin bangun. Kamu harus lanjutin hidup kamu. Erza memang bukan jodohmu Gray..."

".. tapi Gray sayang sama Erza.."

"Sayang nggak bisa nyegah takdir tuhan Gray, percaya itu. Aku yakin kamu bisa nemuin pengganti Erza tanpa ngelupain Erza"

"Makasih..."

Sayang, cinta, kasih, semua tak bisa menghalangi takdir tuhan. Hidup hanya tuhan yang menentukan, sebesar apapun cinta seseorang tak akan pernah merubah hidup yang telah digariskan tuhan. Cinta hanya sebuah kisah kecil dalam kehidupan, karena hidup tanpa cinta sudah bukan hidup lagi.


End file.
